


Secret's Out

by AgentMozell



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMozell/pseuds/AgentMozell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always wondered what would happen if Bon found out before the actual reveal in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret's Out

He shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't have even agreed to this. If his secret gets discovered then what will happen then? Surely Bon would hate him and aim to kill him like he does with Satan. Not to mention hate him for playing around with him…even though that wasn't even close to the truth.

Shying away from their agreed meeting spot he began to think about all the reasons why he liked Bon so much, and why he shouldn't have agreed to go out with him when he knows it'll only end with heartbreak for them both. He liked him too much to even consider it which is why he refrained from asking him out for as long as he did. But that stupid idiot had to approach him with tickets to the amusement park and ask him out. Rin had felt so overwhelmed with joy that he agreed wholeheartedly without thinking. It really hadn't been until later that night when he realized that he should've said no.

Rin looked at his watch and sighed, thirty more minutes. He should've canceled, he should have made Yukio call Bon and tell him that he was sick today and couldn't make it. Instead he got here an hour and a half early with his thoughts eating away at him.

Kuro told him that he could tell Bon now before things got too serious but that seemed like a bad idea, especially in such a public place. Would he end up feeling cornered? Would he be ten times more embarrassed and angry than he already would be? But it really wasn't a better idea to not tell him if he plans to be serious with him. Bon would find out eventually since he's pretty smart…

"Provided he hasn't already…." Rin mumbled, sinking against the wall behind him. This stinks.

"Haven't already what?"

Azure eyes widened and looked up at the voice to see Bon standing there about a foot away. First the blood seemed to drain from his face; second he quickly stood up blushing like mad and shook his head and arms.

"N-Nothing! Err…uh, I mean provided Yukio hasn't already found my stash of unfinished homework yet!" He started laughing and put a hand behind his head, "I got a little behind on my studies but wanted to come today so I hid everything! I hope he doesn't find it and ruin today!" That sounded believable right?

Bon looked confused, then a bit mad about something, and sighed, "When we get back I'll help you with it." Oh good! It seemed to have worked. "Come on."

Rin nodded and followed him through the entrance to the park, this was the first time he'd been to one and was looking at every little thing around them. They spent the first few hours melting that awkward first date air around them and seemed to be having fun. Rin pointed to the House of Mirrors next and dragged Bon inside of it despite the others protests.

"Wow this pace is so much fun!"

Bon smiled at him, it looked like he wasn't mad about earlier anymore or tense. "You act like you've never been to an amusement park before, Okumura."

"I haven't." He saw Bon's shocked look in the mirrors as he tried to find his way through. "I was a destructive kid and always got into fights so I never got a chance to go since nobody wanted to be around me." He was cut off when he ran into a mirror wall.

Rubbing his nose, Rin grinned and turned to Bon. "That's why I'm really happy! Especially since I got to go with the person I like."

A deep red blush appeared on Bon's face and he tried to look away from Rin even though the mirrors showed Rin everything. He was flustered and he looked happy but…but why did he look mad too? Maybe he wasn't having as much fun with him as he was. But then again even at the start of the date he looked frustrated and tense about something. Rin had passed it off as just being awkward about going out with him today but maybe it was something else he'd done.

He couldn't look at him anymore, as he turned away he saw the exit out of the first part of this maze.

"Bon look! I think this leads to the second area!"

He felt a hand grab his wrist and he turned around to see Bon with a mixture of fluster and frustration on his face.

"Bon…?"

He seemed to snap back to reality and let go of his wrist. "The other way…you were going to run into a wall again."

"What really?" He reached out to the wall he was headed to and sure enough it was just another mirror. "I would've hurt a lot, thanks Bon!" He tried to sound happy to bring Bon back from whatever he was thinking about this time.

Slowly, and many bruises later, they'd made it through the House of Mirrors. Physically anyway, Bon still looked lost within his own thoughts and Rin tried his best to bring him back to reality as the hours went by. The next thing he realized the sun was going down and there was an announcement about a fireworks show starting in a couple hours.

"Fireworks huh, come on Okumura! I saw a good spot earlier." Bon sounded excited and Rin was relieved that he was back to some normalcy.

When they got to the spot Rin looked around and saw that there wasn't anyone else here, but it did have a good view of the park so he couldn't complain.

"Wow! How'd you know about this place? It's amazing! You can see everything from here!"

"…What are you hiding, Okumura?"

Heart dropped. Face paled. What did he mean by that? Did he already know that he was the son of Satan? If so, how'd he figure it out?

"What do you mean?" He couldn't face him and play dumb at the same time so he kept his back turned.

"You know damn well what I mean!" He heard him grumble and move around before heaving a big sigh, "Earlier today you lied to me about Yukio. I'd run into him before I left campus and he was proud you'd done all your work on time. So what the hell did you mean by 'doesn't know already'?"

He couldn't say anything. Where had his voice gone? What words should he say first? It felt like he was cornered and it was starting to get difficult to breath.

"Oh, well…um…I…ummm…" Real smart Rin. He couldn't figure out what to say or where to start. Bon grabbed his shoulder and he was forced to face him. He could feel his face grow hot and tears were beginning to form. Bon looked serious about finding out what he meant and he wasn't ready to tell him just yet. But then again if not now then surely later, and later it might be in a more public area.

Bon saw him begin to cry and confusion came over his face, "Rin?"

His heart clenched. That had to be the first time he'd called him "Rin".

"Alright…I guess I'm caught." He said after a few strained moments of internal debate. The words tumbled from his mouth, he was shaking as he told Bon everything he'd found out late last year. He couldn't meet his eyes, hell; he couldn't even look at Bon out of fear of what he would see. Once he was done he felt Bon's hands fall away from his shoulders.

"You…you didn't think this was important to tell me?"

"I'm sorry."

"How could you?" He sounded angry at him.

"I'm sorry." Tears kept flowing and his body was still shaking.

"I…" He heard Bon walk away, Rin looked up and tried to follow but he stopped when the other turned back. "Don't! I'm so disgusted with myself right now I could puke." Rin feared the next words but they never came. He was left alone as the fireworks began. He felt terrible. He felt like a liar. And worst of all?

He hated himself more than ever.

It was a few weeks later when his secret was revealed to the rest of the class at the very same amusement park and he dealt with more self hatred from himself at Bon's words. He couldn't even bring himself to recall them they had stung so much. He thought he would be alone forever.

But soon Izumo made her feelings about him clear and, in her own way, comforted him about his blood. Next was Shiemi and he couldn't be happier that she still wanted to be friends with him. One by one he began to be accepted back as everyone's friends, whether they scolded him for not saying anything sooner or just acted like it as no big deal.

But Bon still acted cold and indifferent. Even with everyone else forgiving him and friending him again he couldn't help but feel that he was still missing something important.

He gave a big sigh as he fed Kuro.

"Kuro…I really messed up with Bon. I don't think he'll ever like me again." Kuro looked up at him, "I mean, you were right I should've told him sooner. But I was so scared about losing him that I couldn't…but I guess in the end I still lost him. I'm such an idiot, huh?"

"Yeah, you are."

He almost jumped out of his skin. Bon had been behind him the whole time. "S-sorry I'll be out of your way soon!"

"Rin…I'm sorry."

The words caught him off guard again and he couldn't help but look at him. Bon looked serious, his expression somber.

"I…I said some really unnecessary things to you. Not just once, but twice," He looked Rin in the eyes, "And I'm sorry."

"Bon…"

Bon began to blush as he seemed to look for something to say, "I guess…I still owe you a fireworks show…would you still want to go with me?"

He couldn't find the words to say for a while, so they stood there blushing and looked anywhere but at each other.

Finally, Rin grinned widely and nodded, "Of course! I'll make us snacks!" He trotted forward and hugged Bon tightly, who returned the embrace after a few shocked seconds.

"Sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Written 7/2015, may be slightly ooc and I apologize in advanced.


End file.
